It is desirable to have sufficient illumination of an object or location being viewed by a person. Some light sources provide illumination that may be unnecessarily widespread and so some of the energy used to generate that widespread light is wasted. One solution is to provide focused light source instead of, or in addition to, the widespread light source a light so the type of light desired can be selected. Reflectors, shrouds, and/or glass lenses may be used to adjust the light distribution pattern of light from widespread to focused, but making such adjustments may be inconvenient and/or unsafe depending on the situation.
Some vehicle manufacturers offer directional headlights having variable light distribution patterns that can be adjusted to light along an intended travel path, for example that direct light away from straight ahead as the vehicle is navigating a corner. However, mechanical system to adjust these directional headlights may be slow to respond to sudden changes in the desired light distribution pattern, and are generally limited to being adjusted in response to changes in steering wheel angle and so can not ‘look ahead’ to make adjustments prior to entering the corner.